I'm Here
by 0o0-Happy-Dagger-0o0
Summary: I was sat right in the middle of all the happy commotion,staring into the giant bonfire of driftwood that was crackling wildly, the orange flame illuminating the inky black sky.I was so calm, rather happy to just sit and think, even if I had been outcast from the raging party. But that's just me, it's who I am."Not enjoying the party?" A deep velvety voice asked me. FAX! FAX! FAX!


**Heeey :) So, I am back with another One-Shot. Doing them alot lately. MRPJHPlover17 encouraged me to do another FAX one shot. It's quiet different from all my other stories and one shots. Its something new that I am trying. I hope you like it ;)**

* * *

It was so peaceful. I was so happy to just sit here, lost in my own thoughts with however many nameless people singing and celebrating around me.

I was just saying farewell in my own little way, on my own.

I don't even see why he invited me, Ari that is. Oh wait - most people have no idea who that is...Arion, one of the best cops in LA, in other words, my half-brother. We aren't really that close anyway, he just invited me because I'm family.

All around me people were dancing and having the time of their lives and to be honest I only recognised six of them. Of course there was Ari, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, Angel and Fang - since when did they ever go to parties without each other? But there was also at least thirty people I'd never even seen before in my life, all gathered on one beach, celebrating the end of the year.

I was sat right in the middle of all the happy commotion, perched rather uncomfortably on a fallen tree which acted like a bench, staring into the giant bonfire of driftwood that was crackling wildly, the orange flame illuminating the inky black sky.

I was so calm, rather happy to just sit and think, even if I had been outcast from the raging party. But that's just me, it's who I am. Maybe I'm boring... Or maybe I just appreciate the finer things in life.

Sighing, I laid my head back - lolling onto my shoulders as I closed my eyes and just listened. Can't Hold Us (By Macklemore and Ryan Lewis) was playing loudly and everyone was singing along and laughing, drinking and having a good time.

I caught fractions of conversations, plans on new year's resolutions, the thing they enjoyed most about the year that was closing, who people wanted to share a new year's kiss with - the regular drabble that came along with these parties.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts and other people's lives that I'd missed the foot steps that gradually came to a stop right behind me.

"Not enjoying the party?" A deep velvety voice asked me.

I opened my eyes, taken off guard by the sudden appearance of this stranger - and his rich silky voice.  
I didn't say anything to him, I just shrugged and continued to gaze into the fire. He would just take the piss out of me if I explained what I was doing here, so I didn't bother to bore him with the details.

"Mind if I take a seat?" He asked, without waiting for an answer. He just slipped down next to me and stretched his legs out, wriggling his bare toes in the hot sand. "You know, Arion is sort of worried about you."  
I didn't think anyone knew Ari's real name other than me and the rest of the people he worked with.. I must have been mistaken, at least that's what I thought until I turned my head to look at the man that had sat beside me.  
My first thought was indeed correct - only me and the band knew Ari's real name.

"Fang!" I exclaimed, surprised to see him there. Of course the lifestyle wasn't my thing but the music they made was amazing. I respected the band so much, they were really nice guys, but I just didn't gel with them when I went to see my brother.

"Calm down Max, just relax." Fang laughed softly and for some reason I could feel myself obeying him, without even meaning or wanting to. He just seemed to cool me down with his deep voice and gentle manner. For some reason this really shocked me, though I didn't let on. Fang had always seemed so... So brash and coarse, but now, with his face (and covered nose) glowing a soft orange, the shadows dancing with the flames - he seemed much calmer and more human.  
"So what are you doing down here all by yourself?"  
He asked the question I didn't want to answer. I knew he'd laugh at me if I told him the true reason and, I'm not sure why, but I really didn't want that.

"No reason." I shrugged yet again, feeling a bit queasy. If I talked too much then everything would spill, the embarrassing words I wanted to keep hidden inside me under lock and key.

"Come on then, if there's really no reason you won't mind joining me for a dance then, right?" I could hear the slyness in his voice and knew that he didn't expect me to budge for one minute. He sure was smart... Or I was extremely predictable. Which ever it was, it was a lose-lose situation for me.

"No, no thanks Fang. I think I might take off - I'm kinda sleepy." I made to get up but I couldn't move. My hand had been held down by a much stronger, much larger one than mine.

"Fang, please - just let me go home." I complained as I was pulled back down, landing with a bit of thump on the tree.  
He knew that I was pretty uncomfortable in this situation, but, and I don't know why, he wouldn't let me go.

"Just tell me why you're here on your own and maybe I'll let you go." He bargained with me, his black eyes glittering mischievously in the firelight.  
He knew he had me defeated because I felt his hand relax and his grip loosen. To be honest I wanted him to keep holding tight, but the fact that he kept his hand where it was still made me feel warm and fuzzy - unless it was the fire warming my cheeks.

"OK, just promise you won't make fun of me?" I turned my eyes to his, showing him just how self-conscious I was feeling.  
He nodded vigorously and wrapped his little finger around mine.

"Promise." He calmly stated, squeezing my dainty little finger with his.

I took a deep breath and readied myself for a confession.  
"Well, this sounds so stupid, but I'm just saying goodbye to the year. I'm saying farewell to all those twats that have messed me around this year, and however many years before. I'm just getting myself used to sitting on my own while other people around me have fun. That's kinda why I leaped at a chance to come to one of Arion's parties. I knew I wouldn't know anyone here so I figured it was the perfect chance to set the record straight for a new year."

I took another deep breath. I'd said far more than I'd wanted to and I could feel my blood rushing to my cheeks. It was odd but telling Fang all that had made things feel much better, despite making me feel extremely awkward at the same time.

"It doesn't sound stupid at all Max, I think you're pretty brave for doing that all by yourself." He was much quieter than before, softer somehow. I didn't really know how to answer so I just kept my mouth shut. He already knew more than he needed to.

I made to leave again, but again Fang tightened his grip, refusing to let me go. "Fang, a deal is a deal let me go." I reminded him, uselessly trying to pull my hand away.

"Why!? Why do you have to go?" He moaned, like a spoilt child. I didn't get mad at him - I couldn't. I just took pity on him and sat down yet again.

"Because-"

I was cut off suddenly by a loud cheer.

"FIVE!"

"Because?!" Fang yelled over the din.

"FOUR!"

"Because I want someone here to share this with!" I replied.

"THREE!"

No reply - No loosening grip.

"TWO!"

If I had stayed at home then I could have kissed my flatmate. Sure he was gay and we were best friends, but he'd still be there to kiss when the countdown finished.

"ONE!"

A huge ripple of cheering broke out around me and fireworks blasted into the sky like technicolour butterflies as couples closed the gaps between each other and leaned in for kisses.

I just sat still, clapping a little and smiling as much as I could when suddenly the hand on top of mine slipped away and my vision was obscured by a face in front of mine. Barely a second had passed since the countdown ended but somehow a pair of lips had found my own. I closed my eyes and felt a body against mine, warm and alive.

I kissed back, savouring the touch of the luxurious lips pressed to mine. It was magical, so tender and simple that I was immobilised with pleasure.

But it wasn't just a kiss, it was everything else that I had wanted say expelled through our touch. I eased up a little after I realised how caring a kiss it was - there was no lip nibbling, no asking for entrance, he wasn't even holding me too tightly - we were just kissing. All too soon we broke apart, smiling shyly and blushing like mad. Fang gazed into my eyes, and I into his.

"I'm here." He simply said and kissed me sweetly on the lips again, taking my both my hands in his.


End file.
